Sentry
The sentry is a protoss support unit introduced in StarCraft II available early in the game.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). February 18, 2010 It was previously known as the disruptor,'Well since you guys are so intently asking :) Yes, the Nullifier is known as the Disruptor now. Didn't want to bombard you guys with too many name changes at a time. There is still possibility of name changes moving forward as well. Karune. 2009-05-26. Nighthawk+HSM vs Mutalisk. ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-26. and '''nullifier before that.2009-05-08. Michael Graf. Starcraft 2 - Alle Einheiten (page 3). Gamestar. Accessed 2009-05-08. Overview The sentry was seemingly designed by the Dark Templar.2008-28-06, http://www.blizzplanet.com/blog/comments/starcraft-2-game-design-panel/. Medievaldragon. Accessed on 2008-29-06 Game Unit The sentry had a beam which does continuous damage to one target.Only changes are balance changes, which will still continue to change. Otherwise besides that, the abilities are still the same. Hallucination still does not work on Carriers, Motherships, Dark Templars, an Observers. I'll have to get back to ya on the lore side :) maybe get them to post up a website update on that. The Sentry's weapon hits one target at a time, doing damage as long as the enemy is targeted. Karune. 2009-03-16. Karune: Has the Dark Pylon changed? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-16. Sentries are strong against mutalisk, and weak against Hellions, stalkers, and zerglings. Abilities :For the terran-devised force field, see force field (terran). Upgrades Strategies Sentries can use Force Field to isolate enemy workers, preventing them from escaping their onslaught. Sentry's deal bonus damage against biological units, making this a particularly effective tactic against drones. In one of our Battle Report considered replays, I have actually seen 2-3 Nullifiers brought straight into the enemy resource line, then all exits force fielded so the enemy drones couldn't get out, and the Nullifiers pretty much killed a large amount of them easily since they get bonus biological damage. Karune. 2009-05-01. Worker harassment with Nullifiers. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-01. Force Field also proves to be very effective for splitting forces or preventing them from escaping at choke points in early stages of the game.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Yeon-Ho Lee, David Kim. 2009-06-22. Battle Report (3). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-06-22. Development The sentry was previously known as the stasis orb. The Force FieldKarune. 2008-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. and Anti-GravityKarune. 2008-03-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 32: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-07. abilities were used by the high templar in earlier builds of StarCraft II. Anti-Gravity was later moved to the Phoenix.GearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 1]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-14. In earlier builds, Anti-Gravity could affect destructible doodads,Karune. 2008-03-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 32: ScreenCraft (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-07. but this was a bug.Karune. 2008-05-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 37. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-07. Earlier builds featured an ability called Null Void. * Null Void ** Ability Cost: 50 ** Prevents any unit caught in the target area from using abilitiesKarune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. that cost energy.Karune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. It does not affect abilities such as a stalker's Blink, a carrier's Build Interceptor, a Phoenix's Overload or an SCV's Repair.Karune. 2008-02-19. Karune: Abilities from inside Bunker question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-19. Immediatly upon exiting a field a unit can use its powers like normalKarune. 2008-01-25.StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. **Nullify acts as a detector, decloaking units such as ghosts and dark templar and revealing burrowed units.Karune. 2008-02-08. Karune, question about Null Void Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. The ability to detect cloaked and burrowed units is currently being subjected to balance testing. **The effect lasts 15 seconds.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. As of February 2009 the nullifier lost the Molecular Disruption ability.Mothership has currently Time Bomb, Vortex and Cloaking Field abilities. Cloaking Field as a passive ability cloaks ground units and structures nearby Mothership. Archon does not have energy and energy-dependent ability. Nullifier currently has Force Field and Hallucination abilities. Cydra. 2009-02-19. Cavez: quick questions. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-19. Nullifier/Disruptor Development Images File:Nullifier SC2 Game4.jpg|The nullifier attacks a Banshee File:Nullifier SC2 Game3.jpg|A nullifier attacking. Also seen are the Force Fields. File:Nullifier_SC2_Game2.jpg|Previous view of nullifiers attacking a terran base File:Nullifier SC2 Head1.jpg|The nullifier's profile File:Nullifier SC2 Game5.jpg|Disruptor's attack Trivia As a disruptor, the sentry resembled a trilobite. References